sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiah Kaze Raccoon
Jiah Kaze is a male Mobian raccoon, 19 years old and full of energy. He resides in a quite small detached house just a street away from the house Lucas and his family live in. He's roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance Jiah has a mixture of white and beige fur, with the narrower stripes being a lot lighter than the beige ones in between, which alternate along his tail. The markings around his eyes are also a very light beige as well, his eyes being light blue in colour. There is a wide strip of lighter beige fur covering the entirety of his stomach and stopping over his chest, and darker beige fur surrounding it, He often just wears a pair of very thin blue trainers, almost like pumps, to keep him as light as possible while riding his Gear. Personality He is the one who is usually found making jokes about the situation in a good-natured attempt to keep everyone's spirits up. Although, despite his energetic personality he can also come off as quite lazy, and so if the weather's bad he's most likely just going to be lying on his sofa. However, Jiah can act appropriately when he needs to, and doesn't mean to offend anyone when he's not doing so. He's also on the good side of the law, as he would need to be for the job he has, but then again he's also prone to taking unauthorised 'shortcuts' through other people's property, and could also be seen as michievious from this. Likes/Dislikes Strengths 'Gear License- '''Although Jiah doesn't have any distinct powers, his knowledge of Extreme Gear riding does a lot to make up for it. He has an official license to teach others how to ride them at the Gear Dome in Empire City. His love for riding all around the city whenever he can has also led him to have a mental map of the city, knowing it practically inside out. This is especially helpful when both he and others in his company need to get somewhere as quickly as possible. '''Nocturnal- '''He is also nocturnal, meaning that he feels more at ease during the night than during the day. Jiah instantly loses all feelings of tiredness when night falls, allowing him to stay up infinitely until the morning comes. This comes in handy, as he can get whatever he wants done when there are less people around, for example going to 24-hour supermarkets where he doesn't have both Mobians who aren't nocturnal AND humans to contend with. Weaknesses '''Nocturnal- '''However, his nocturnal nature also leaves him with a variety of problems. He is noticeably more tired during the day, which partially explains his tendency to stay in with a bowl of tortilla chips and watch TV all day instead of meeting up with friends when it's raining, and also has to make sure he gets to sleep before sunset or he'll suffer extreme insomnia. Relationships '''Nails-' He has become somewhat friendly with the bat after their first abrupt encounter, something which is steadily increasing as they continue to work together in OC Area to stop the Factory's disturbing operations. '''Scador Demeri- '''Jiah hates this Mobian with a passion, and has become incredibly frightened by his presence due to the scorpion's menacing nature. As he had to house him for a while he has had more than enough experience to see all sides of Scador, each one more disgusting, creepy and disturbing than the last. Topic appearances OC Area- Although he started out as a simple Gear instructor who showed Lucas and Venice how to ride Extreme Gear, he has since became a key character to the plot of one scenario, where Scador has forcefully taken up ersidence in his house and Jiah now has to find a way to deal with the problem without getting either himself- or anyone else- killed in the process. Thankfully for him, Scador eventually left him alone for, seemingly, good, which meant that he could now continue with his carefree lifestyle... After cleaning up all of the bloodstains that the scorpion had left throughout the house and finding some way of disabling the many traps leading up to the attic that Scador had set as well first. However, once he had done that, he was dragged into the extremely dangerous journey to shut the Factory, effectively a hostage, torture and unauthorised experimentation centre rolled into one, down. He was visited by Nails, a female bat around his age, who offered to help, and thankfully for him has experience with hacking and so on, helping the group out immensely. Their first step involved going to Marilyn's house and interviewing her about the Factory and how the Mobians living with her went missing in the first place, before volunteering to keep a night watch on the house as they are both nocturnal- Which just led to Nails doing paperwork while Jiah watched TV downstairs, with one eye, and ear, on the living room window. Category:Characters